Photoshoot
by GoldNS
Summary: El sonido de las cámaras y los flashes llevaban sonando por horas, Los halagos le llovían durante la sesión, aunque después de todos esos años, no surtían efecto en ella, ahora le llegaba a ser raro un día en el que no bañaran en halagos a su persona. Ese era el tipo de vida que Elesa, la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Nimbasa y la supermodelo más conocida del país llevaba


El sonido de las cámaras y los flashes llevaban sonando por horas, mientras ella cambiaba de posición en aquel traje amarillo con azul que tanto le encantaba tanto a ella como a sus fans. Los halagos le llovían durante la sesión, aunque después de todos esos años ya no surtían efecto en ella, ahora le llegaba a ser raro un día en el que no bañaran en halagos a su figura o a su persona. Ese era el tipo de vida que Elesa, la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Nimbasa y la supermodelo más conocida del país llevaba.

\- Con eso terminamos por hoy - El staff empezaba a dispersarse desde el escenario mientras alejaban las cámaras de ella. Se levantó de la pantalla verde ubicada en la pared y en el suelo, mientras una chica sostenía su abultado abrigo dorado para que ella se lo pusiera sin complicaciones.

¿En qué tipo de lugar estaría tras la edición de las fotografías? por las poses, muy posiblemente en la playa, aún quedaban meses para que se publicasen las fotos, después de todo, aún faltaban unas semanas para entrar a primavera. Caminó hacia su camerino acompañada de dos chicas que la guiaban por el edificio, al fin y al cabo, no era al que estaba acostumbrada, había tenido que venir a una sesión de fotos en Castelia. Mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo no pudo evitar observar por el enorme ventanal del tamaño de la pared, la ciudad era gris al igual que el cielo lleno de smog generado por los automóviles que pasaban por las vastas calles y por los barcos a vapor y petróleo que atracaban en los puertos que se veían en la distancia, jamás le tuvo un aprecio especial por Castelia, era completamente opuesto a Nimbasa, ciudad en la que se había establecido explícitamente porque la amaba, llena de luces, vida, sonido, atracciones, era incluso extraño pensar que tan sólo a unos cien kilómetros de encontraba una ciudad tan descolorida y hasta muerta a su punto de ver.

Ya en su camerino la dejaron sola para que se cambiase y dirigiese hacia el hotel en el que se hospedería a lo largo de la semana, la vida de una modelo, no era tan simple, aunque entre eso y regentar un gimnasio, no se quejaría por dinero en su vida. Se sentó en el acolchado taburete rojo con un pequeño respaldo, cruzó las piernas, movió los sets de maquillaje de la mesa y se miró en el espejo con un borde de luces embutidas. Se quitó los cascos que siempre usaba y las ligas que mantenían las trenzas de su cabello, dejando su cabello negro caer libre durante un momento, definitivamente su color natural se veía mejor que aquel rubio teñido que tendía a usar. Se recostó en la mesa y con la cabeza sobre sus antebrazos, cerró los ojos, el cansancio le había ganado; el viaje a través del desierto fue una molestia con la camioneta de lujo brincando constantemente, el tiempo que le demoró el llegar a la sesión y el haber empezado directamente con una sesión de seis... malditas... horas. Así se durmió bajo el calor que le proporcionaba su abrigo.

* * *

Unos golpes en la puerta la despertaron - Señorita Elesa, disculpe la intromisión, pero ¿ha terminado ya? La limosina espera para llevarla a su hotel - Una dulce voz se escuchó desde el otro lado, una las chicas del staff habían venido a buscarla.

Miró el reloj... habían pasado más de cuarenta minutos, se frotó los ojos y respondió - Termino en un momento - Se levantó apresurada al armario con ropa limpia.

\- Tómese su tiempo, avisaré al chofer - Pasos se alejaron de la puerta a medida que la chica se alejaba del camerino privado. Elesa comenzó a cambiarse, tendría que bañarse al llegar al hotel. Optó por una minifalda negra tableada, una playera de tirantes rojo claro sencilla y calzas altas de color negro y sus zapatos de tacón del mismo color, se miró al espejo, por suerte no se había movido el maquillaje, se puso brillo en los labios y el delineado en sus ojos se mantuvo en su sitio, se cepilló un poco el cabello y salió con el abrigo y los cascos bajo el brazo, se veía bella y elegante con lo que sea que llevase. Afuera su equipo la esperaba, aunque la veían con una expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Se le ve bien el cabello suelto - Respondió una de las chicas, del equipo formado de tres mujeres únicamente.

Hasta ahora no lo había pensado, pero está era de las pocas veces que salía con el cabello suelto, normalmente lo tenía amarrado en dos largas coletas o trenzas - Gracias... ¿nos vamos ya?

\- Enseguida - Con esa corta declaración caminaron hacia el ascensor que las llevaría al estacionamiento.

El camino hacia su habitación era similar a cualquier caminata del día, su grupo le informaba de su itinerario mientras caminaba por los pasillos alfombrados que la llevaban a su suit.

\- Mañana toca los detalles de la entrevista y ver el vestuario, el miércoles estará la sesión de fotos junto con el invitado, jueves la entrevista y la sesión de fotos con el invitado para la otra revista, la "Castelia's Pop Magazine" y el viernes es la sesión de bikinis en la playa debajo de los puertos, se estima una buena temperatura ese día y el propio viernes o sábado por la mañana podemos volver a Nimbasa - Una de las chicas revisaba el folio que llevaba en sus manos cambiando las páginas de horarios, contratos y cuentas.

\- La ausencia del gimnasio fue un problema ya resuelto, vino un reemplazo desde la Liga no tiene que preocuparse por su lugar en el gimnasio - Otra explicaba desde el otro lado de Elesa mientras la última de las tres sacaba las llaves para abrir la puerta de la suit.

\- Eso es bueno de escuchar, por cierto ¿Quién es "el invitado en cuestión"? - Elesa preguntó entrando a su habitación.

\- El último chico que desafió la Liga y salió victorioso.

\- ¿Alguien derrotó a Alder? - Sonaba sorprendida, había detenido su caminata ante la sorpresa.

\- En efecto, es un chico joven que parece ya haber derrota a Diantha, la campeona de Kalos, Lance el campeón de Kanto-Johto y Alder el campeón regional.

\- Sorprendente.

\- Ya que enfrentó a la Liga, significa que ya tiene todas las medallas de Unova, quizás le suene su nombre.

\- Y su nombre sería...

\- Ash Ketchum - Por un segundo lo pensó, intentando recordar... Ash... Ash, sin duda le sonaba... hasta que lo recordó.

\- ¡Ese chico!

\- ¿Lo recuerda?

\- Sí, luchamos hace un par de años, fue un combate difícil de olvidar y por lo que escuché de los otros líderes y lo que vi por mi cuenta, tiene un método de hacer cada combate único e inesperado, supongo que no me molestaría trabajar con él.

\- También he oído que ha trabajado de actor en unas cuantas ocasiones para el Pokewood de ciudad Virbank.

\- Eso no lo sabía.

\- Bien, señorita, la dejamos, vendremos a buscarla mañana a primera hora, descanse.

\- Igualmente - Se despidió, al verlas alejarse, cerró la puerta - Ash ¿eh?

* * *

Tras otro día cansino de trabajo, el día de la primera sesión con Ash había llegado, no se levantó particularmente emocionada, pero si intrigada de como iría ese día. Se dirigió a su sesión como siempre. Se cambió de ropa, llevaba una playera dorada suelta de tirantes sobre una negra de mangas cortas, unos pantalones blancos bastante ajustados y botines negros; al igual que los últimos días, llevaba su cabello suelto, sería la primera sesión en años en la saldría con el cabello suelto, apenas se lo había cortado los últimos dos o más años y lo llevaba bastante largo, un poco más abajo a la cadera.

En el escenario hablando con los fotógrafos y maquilladores, estaba el "invitado en cuestión", Ash. Se acercó a él, que estaba de espaldas, le tocó un hombro ligeramente y él se volteó.

\- Un gusto volver a verte, Ash - Le sonrió y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Igual, Elesa - Ash la veía con cierta curiosidad, un tanto extrañado - Ah ¿tu cabello siempre fue negro? - Pregunto con sutileza, temeroso a tocar un punto sensible o no recordar bien, nunca se sabe cómo reaccionará una mujer.

\- El rubio era tinte - Respondió tranquila.

\- Ah, era por eso... Se te ve mucho mejor así.

\- Gracias - Fue un encuentro un tanto incómodo, Ash sólo rascaba su nuca intentando no mirarla sin saber que decir mientras ella sólo reía por lo bajo; así continuó hasta que los camareros comenzaron a posicionar los trípodes a lo largo del estudio, un par de maquilladores se acercaron a ellos, los acicalaron rápidamente y se alejaron de la misma manera en la que llegaron. Otros dos funcionarios los empujaron hacia el telón verde, en la que llevarían la sesión. Él también iba arreglado, tenía la ropa que había sacado del camerino; pantalón negro, chaqueta negra y una playera roja por debajo y a diferencia de como lo había visto en su gimnasio y en la Liga, iba sin ningún tipo de gorra... mmm... ¿siempre había sido más alto que ella o había crecido desde la última vez que se vieron? quizás era la imaginación de Elesa... No, definitivamente estaba más alto, ¿Siempre le había llegado ella al hombro?... ¿Sería que los tacones de aquella vez eran más altos?... posiblemente era eso... pero ¿tanto más altos?... No, definitivamente estaba más alto.

El director del estudio se le acercó a Elesa por la espalda y le habló con su voz que era muy... ¿Cómo decirlo?... Muy homosexual al oído, igual que su modo de vestir - Cariño, el chico es nuevo y parece un poco nervioso, te pido que saques un buen resultado de esta sesión y podrás conseguir la portada, se atrevida y no tengas vergüenza, hazlo por el joven campeón y por nuestra próxima portada... y obviamente consideraré pagarte un poco más (cabe destacar que un sueldo que de por sí es alto, un poco más... equivale a bastante más) - Elesa solo le sonrió, y le respondió con el guiño de siempre, un guiño que no podía traducirse de otra manera más que: "déjamelo a mí".

Ash miraba a su alrededor esperando a que le indicaran qué hacer para iniciar la sesión. Elesa se acercó a él y lo abrazó por el cuello ambos de perfil a las cámaras, él sólo se puso más nervioso - Pon tus manos en mi cintura y sonríe - Dijo ella con una sonrisa seductora. Él acató... su sonrisa temblorosa la hacía reír, sonaron las cámaras junto con unos flashes que cubrieron la sala y desaparecieron lentamente - Inhala, exhala e inténtalo de nuevo - Esta vez se apegó a él presionando su pecho contra el de él. Ash respiró profundamente y le devolvió una sonrisa igual de seductora que la de ella - Impresionante para un novato - La siguiente ronda de fotografías salió. Ella se giró con él, mirando a las cámaras, recostada en él, con su brazo alrededor de su cintura, otra ronda de flashes.

\- ¿Es necesario hacer todo esto?

\- Lo es, necesitamos el revuelo, una portada así, vende más - Se giró hacia Ash, de nuevo de perfil a las cámaras, colocando su mano en el pecho de Ash a medida que sacaban más fotografías, luego lo empujó ligeramente ante los flashes. Él volvió hacia ella y la abrazó por la cintura empujándola lentamente, recostándola en el aire con los brazos entre Ash y ella.

\- ¿Tanto te importa la farándula? - Más fotografías salieron. La volvió a erguir a su postura inicial.

\- Mi trabajo depende de ello - Elesa se acercó y puso sus labios sobre el cuello de Ash... o eso se veía desde las cámaras que no habían parado de fotografiar, ella sólo estaba recostada en el espacio entre su rostro y hombro, dando la espalda a la cámara mientras el movía la cabeza para darle espacio a ella.

La sesión prosiguió de la misma manera, una charla continua entre ambos, con unas poses un tanto subidas de tono, un director deleitado y un Ash bastante avergonzado de sus acciones frente a la modelo... ella sólo dijo que "se dejó llevar".

Elesa quedó agotada, se despidió de Ash con un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a su camerino seguida de su equipo personal que reían y murmuraban entre ellas. Ash fue enviado a su propio camerino.

Las tres chicas se quedaron mirando a Elesa desde el borde de la puerta sonriéndole - ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? - Elesa preguntó un tanto molesta por la actitud de sus acompañantes.

\- Le interesó el chico ¿no es así, señorita?

\- No digan idioteces - Dijo tranquila con una mano en la cintura y haciendo la cadera hacia un lado - Es parte del trabajo.

\- Si usted lo dice - Dijo una creyéndole más bien poco - Nosotras iremos a preparar el auto que la llevará devuelta al hotel, nos retiramos - Las tres chicas se fueron, dejándola sola en su camarín para que pudiese cambiarse.

Tras una media hora, Elesa salió de su camerino antes que las chicas fueran a buscarla; botines de tacón negro, un jean ajustado azul con un cinturón negro y hebilla plateada, un sweater negro de cuello grueso bajo un chaleco rojo sin mangas y su cabello en una larga cola sujeta por un lazo rojo, para terminar de combinar, unos anteojos rojos, compuestos meramente de un cristal, que tendía a usar en el escenario de su Gimnasio. Se dirigió al estacionamiento donde el jeep negro la esperaba con las puertas abiertas y un guardia, al igual que siempre, subió ella, su staff y el guardia cerró la puerta para dirigirse al asiento del copiloto. Tras discutir un poco más sobre el vestuario y sobre lo que diría al día siguiente en la entrevista, llegaron al hotel; Elesa se despidió de su staff en la entrada y subió a su habitación por su cuenta.

Tras salir del elevador, lo vio, allí, en mitad del pasillo mirando cada puerta se encontraba él de nuevo, Ash, parecía buscar un cuarto en específico, Elesa se acercó lentamente y se detuvo a unos dos metros de él, quien aún no se percataba de su presencia, se puso una mano en la cadera y echó su cadera hacia un lado, dejando su cabeza caer hacia la izquierda - ¿Buscas algo? - Le preguntó, sorprendiéndolo y logrando que diese un salto, se giró rápido a verla.

\- ¿Elesa?

\- No, la diosa de la belleza - Le dijo con ironía - Por supuesto que soy Elesa - Jugó con él.

\- No esperaba verte aquí.

\- Bueno es el hotel en el que me hospedo, así que...

\- Seh, aquel tipo a cargo de la sesión dijo que me tenía que quedar aquí igualmente - Dijo Ash, intentando olvidar las preocupantes insinuaciones de aquel hombre claramente no muy interesado en las mujeres.

\- ¿Johnny? - Le preguntó

\- El gay - Le reafirmó

\- Johnny - Le confirmó y siguió caminando hacia su cuarto al final del pasillo.

\- ¿Se conocen mucho? - Le dijo Ash nervioso caminando a su lado

\- Hemos trabajado juntos por casi diez años, me ha ayudado desde que entré al modelaje.

\- Oh... oh - Dijo, primero entendiendo y luego arrepintiéndose -Ah... eh... Lo decía sin ofender - Intentó excusarse luego de como se había dirigido al hom... a Johnny.

Elesa río - Lo sé, tranquilo - La modelo se dio la vuelta y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Ash para calmarlo, le sonrió y lo soltó para seguir caminando hacia su habitación a lo largo del pasillo que no tenía más de tres metros de ancho. Se acercó al ventanal y el balcón que era la pared del fondo, estando estos a un lado de su puerta y notó por el sonido tintineante en el vidrio junto con las gotas que se deslizaban en este como una fuerte lluvia había empezado a caer al fin al cabo aún eran los últimos días de invierno, Elesa miró por unos segundos el vidrio empapado y Ash hizo lo mismo - ¿Cuál es tu habitación? - Ella preguntó sin dejar de observar las gotas deslizarse por el cristal mientras giraba el picaporte de su puerta.

Ash espabiló y con la mirada que antes tenía perdida en el oscuro y húmedo cielo, observó sus alrededores, miró un par de puertas y dijo - La que está frente a la tuya.

\- Ya veo - Elesa entró a su habitación y miró a Ash desde dentro del marco de la puerta - ¿No quieres pasar? - Se apoyó en el borde de la puerta y con un brazo le señaló el interior invitándolo a entrar.

\- Con permiso - Ash dijo cuando pasó a su lado para entrar a la suit de la modelo.

Una sala grande, con un enorme ventanal, que cubría una pared entera frente a Ash dejando a la vista la grisácea ciudad de Castelia; el suelo enlozado negro junto a la paredes lisas color petróleo, unos pequeños escalones rojos en el alto y negros en el ancho, encuadraban una esquina a la derecha de la puerta con una alfombra, una blanca con diseños curvos negros y una chimenea eléctrica instalada en la pared tras una pantalla que mostraba una llama crepitar, una onda de calor los recibió al entrar haciéndolos notar el frío que hacía en el exterior del que no se habían percatado, claramente alguien había preparado la habitación para ella antes de que llegasen. Junto al ventanal, a la izquierda, una mesa negra y unas estanterías negras con una cubierta roja con todos los implementos indispensables en una "cocina", aunque se notaba el aire de suit que soltaba, más bien estaba lo necesario para comer, el resto se pedía al hotel, excepto por las bebidas en una pequeña nevera negra reconocible por su tono metálico entre los muebles de madera; había un sofá largo, en la esquina con una alfombra y un televisor colgando en la pared por sobre la chimenea y frente al sofá, la pared a la izquierda de la entrada de un rojo escarlata al igual que los escalones. El ventanal seguía detrás de la pared a la derecha, prosiguiendo por lo que parecía ser o un pasillo o directamente la habitación, más probablemente la segunda opción.

Elesa entró a la suit tranquilamente en lo que Ash observaba el sitio asombrado, ella se quitó su chaleco y el lazo dejándolos sobre el respaldo del sofá - Dudo que mi cuarto vaya a ser algo como esto - Ash no pudo evitar decir ante el lujoso hospedaje de la chica.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Todos los cuartos de este hotel son similares a este - Ella dijo mientras sus tacos resonaban en el suelo; se dirigió a las estanterías, pasando sus dedos por la mesa de madera negra hasta llegar a su destino, abrió los muebles en alto en la pared poniéndose de puntas para bajar un par de copas de la estantería, las puso en la cubierta roja y sacó de la nevera una botella de vidrio de un licor amarillento, claramente, champagne - ¿Quieres? - Le preguntó señalándole con las copas entre los dedos de una mano y la botella en la otra.

Ash no respondió se acercó a ella y le quitó las copas y las colocó sobre la cubierta roja, Elesa dejó la botella igualmente sobre el mueble y se agachó a buscar un sacacorchos mientras Ash observaba el cuerpo de la belleza que tenía a su lado, apreciando sus movimientos lentos, delicados y sobre todo elegantes. Una vez encontró lo que buscaba, se lo entregó a Ash, alejó su atención de las curvas de su cuerpo para centrarse en servir el licor en las copas, colocó el fierro sobre el corcho y lo enterró para empezarlo a girar, sostuvo la botella con la mano izquierda y con la derecha hizo fuerza para sacar el corcho, sonó al salir y lo dejó en la mesa mientras Elesa observaba expectante a todo lo que hacía. Sirvió las copas, las tomó, se dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra la cubierta de la estantería para ofrecerle una copa a la mujer, quien se lo agradeció y bebió mientras él bebía de su propia copa, ingiriendo en pequeños tragos el dulce licor, observó a la chica a su lado, el como ella tomaba lentamente con los ojos cerrados, igual que él, recostada contra las estanterías y tomando la copa con sólo dos de sus dedos.

\- Me enteré de que derrotaste a Alder - Dijo Elesa retirando la copa de sus labios.

\- Sí, fue un combate sorprendente - Ash no pudo evitar decir emocionado, sin importar cuánto creciera, seguía siendo un apasionado por los combates.

\- Por cierto ¿Tu Pikachu no está contigo?

\- Lo más probable es que esté en mi habitación del hotel, dijeron que lo mejor era no tener pokemon dentro del estudio, por no sé del pelaje y que lo enviarían aquí.

\- Ya me preguntaba porque no llevabas a ningún pokemon contigo.

\- Podría decirte lo mismo ¿Sabes?

\- Alguien tiene que manejar el gimnasio.

\- Siempre puedes hacer lo que hacía un amigo en Kalos, dejaba un robot a cargo de su gimnasio, ahora que lo pienso, Clemont también era un líder de tipo eléctrico.

\- ¿Kalos? ¡Cierto! También derrotaste a Diantha escuché. Kalos es una región preciosa, gran parte de mi ropa viene de ahí. Además, el gimnasio eléctrico de Kalos, está en Ciudad Lumiose ¿no? Es una ciudad maravillosa, con todas sus luces, calles, tiendas, personas, todo - Al ver como la mirada de Elesa se iluminaba y se emocionaba al hablar de Lumiose mientras observaba ligeramente hacia arriba y al frente como fantaseando con cada una de sus palabras, Ash no pudo evitar sonreír - Esa es la razón de que me volviese la líder de Ciudad Nimbasa, puede que no sea una ciudad enorme o importante, pero tiene todo lo que me gusta y en la región a la que pertenezco, aunque me encanta Lumiose, tuve que ir una vez para grabar una película en la que trabajé hace un par de años y me en-can-tó - Ash bebió de su copa, mientras la veía hablar sin descanso mientras gesticulaba con una mano completamente sumida en contar lo que fluía de sus labios - Pasé horas perdida por las calles de Lumiose entrando a cada tienda aún si era sólo a mirar, recuerdo cómo luego no llegué a mi hotel hasta muy tarde y estaba todo mi staff vuelto loco porque no me encontraban y preocupados, disfruté mucho ese día y ¡Ay! - Se sobresaltó mirando a Ash y dejando de fantasear - Lo lamento, estaba hablando mucho ¿no? Una vez me emociono no me detengo, es una mala costumbre - Recordó la copa en su mano y bebió evitando mirar a Ash, avergonzada de su propio comportamiento.

Ash dejó su copa ya vacía en el mesón y le habló - No te preocupes, te veías contenta, sigue, además, me gusta escucharte hablar - Dijo sonriéndole con una expresión que podría conquistar cualquier chica y Elesa, no fue una excepción, su vergüenza aumentó y se ocultó en su copa hasta que esta se acabó.

\- Haces mucho eso ¿no? - Preguntó.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - Ash respondió sin entender a lo que se refería la modelo.

\- Aunque, acepto es un método bastante eficiente de atraer mujeres.

\- ¿Ah? - Ash cada vez entendía menos.

\- Aunque deberías saber que no cualquier chica caería sólo con eso, aunque... - Vio a Ash completamente perdido y se detuvo - ... ... Espera ¿No fue adrede?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡Por Dios! - Elesa reaccionó como si hubiese encontrado un ser único en su especie - ¿Cómo puede existir un chico así?

\- No entiendo de qué hablas, después de todo, si quisiese atraer a una chica - El tono de Ash fue cambiando de ese tono amigable a una más ronca y más lasciva mientras se colaba frente a Elesa y la forzaba contra el mesón posando sus manos en el mismo a cada lado de su lado su cadera, mientras la miraba hacia abajo debido a su altura y la retenía allí - Algo "así", es mucho más eficiente.

\- Heeh - Elesa usó un tono desafiante mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ash y acercaba sus rostros, mirando a Ash igual que como le hablaba, segura, atrevida y desafiante - ¿Eso crees? - Sus rostros se rozaban y ella hablaba mientras Ash intentaba inútilmente alcanzar sus labios en lo que ella se movía ligeramente, pero lo suficiente como para evitar el tacto - Aún te quedan cosas por aprender sobre mujeres.

\- ¿Tú me enseñarás? - Dijo finalmente agarrando sus labios para besarla lenta y apasionadamente mientras sus labios sonaban al separarse.

\- No lo necesitas - Elesa dijo separándose de sus labios mientras sus frentes aún se tocaban - Vas por buen camino - Los largos y delgados dedos de Elesa pasaron desde la nuca de Ash por su mejilla acariciándolo con la yema de los dedos y en cuanto notó como la presión que Ash ejercía disminuyó, se movió hacia un lado quitando una de las manos de Ash con su cadera y salió de su agarre desbalanceándolo al perder su soporte en lo que ella se alejaba en pequeños saltos, Ash recuperó el equilibrio y se giró a mirarla; ella le sonreía juguetona y coquetamente.

Ash se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y salió a perseguirla por el departamento mientras ella corría de él.

\- ¡Ven aquí! - Decía mientras estiraba sus brazos para agarrarla y ella lo evadía haciendo uso de su figura y escapaba riendo. Reían como niños, aunque la persecución no duro mucho, se acabó una vez Ash se abalanzó sobre ella quien soltó un agudo grito mientras reía, cayendo ambos en la zona alfombrada del suelo quedando a un lado de la estufa eléctrica que irradia calor sobre ellos. Ash, arriba de ella sosteniéndose con sus rodillas a cada lado de las piernas de la chica y utilizando una mano para contener los brazos de Elesa contra el piso por arriba de su cabeza y una vez la tuvo bajo su merced, utilizó su mano libre para hacer cosquillas en su estómago, mientras ella reía desesperadamente e intentaba mover las piernas sin éxito al tener el peso de Ash encima.

\- ¡Haaha! ¡No, detente! ¡HaHa! - Rogaba, aunque él no le prestó atención y continuó torturando a la modelo durante un rato más disfrutando de la bella risa de Elesa.

Una vez Ash se detuvo, apreció el resultado de su trabajo, la chica bajo él; con las manos al pecho y recostada sobre su cabello negro desparramado por el suelo, jadeaba intentando recuperar el aire y pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules, su cara roja, principalmente por la falta de aire y la risa descontrolada, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba, Ash también jadeaba sonriendo. Se acercó bajando la mitad superior de su cuerpo hacia ella y la volvió a besar, se apoyó en sus codos y rodillas mientras sus labios y los de Elesa se fundían una vez más, dejó sus labios por un momento y empezó a bajar, deslizando sus labios por su piel y bajando el cuello del sweater con una mano mientras sus labios pasaban por la pálida piel recién expuesta, en lo que hacía eso, alejó ambas manos y las puso en sus caderas, subiéndolas lentamente tomando el extremo inferior de la prenda y tirándola hacia arriba, ella se levantó un poco y estiró los brazos para facilitarle el despojarla de la ropa; el sweater se deslizó por su cuerpo y por su cabello en lo que Ash lo movía ni muy lento ni muy rápido disfrutando cada segundo de lo que hacía, una vez la prenda salió, la arrojó sobre el sofá.

Elesa quedó solamente con un top corto rosa sujeto a sus hombros por unos tirantes en la parte superior de su cuerpo, dejando a la vista su trabajado vientre, plano y torneado ligeramente sin llegar a ser musculoso por su vida de modelo y sus dietas. Ash se quitó la chaqueta azul delgada que llevaba y la polera negra de debajo le siguió arrojando ambas por la alfombra una tras otra, quedando directamente medio desnudo, mostrando su físico que había desarrollado con los años viajando, musculoso y marcado, una vez terminó, le sonrió a *SU* chica y prosiguió pasando sus labios y lengua por la piel de su cuello y clavícula mientras sus manos se movían por sus caderas y las acompañaban en los movimientos involuntarios que su cuerpo daba al dejarse tocar mientras sus jadeos aumentaban en cantidad y duración intercalados con leves gemidos al sentir las manos de Ash rozar su cuerpo y al meterse dentro de su pantalón y tocarla por arriba de su ropa interior. La volvió a besar con fuerza y pasión en un lento contacto de labios mientras los finos dedos de Elesa se ocultaban entre el cabello de Ash solo reconocibles por las uñas largas y rojas. Ash agarró los extremos del pantalón de la modelo y de ahí empezaron a bajarlos lentamente, primero un lado y luego el otro y así en tensión mientras él la observaba sonriendo alejándose lentamente impacientándola más cada segundo que podía. Los dejó a la altura de sus rodillas, limitando un poco los movimientos de la chica y subió sus dedos pasando por arriba de la tanga negra de frente rojo de Elesa. Besó su torneada zona abdominal mientras su mano derecha deslizaba la yema de sus dedos por sus muslos ahora desnudos, la otra mano intentaba, con un par de complicaciones, encontrar la corta cremallera al lado interno de botines, tras unos segundos logró retirarlos suavemente junto con sus calcetas para luego retirarse su propio calzado. Elesa había vuelto a acariciar los mechones de cabello sedoso de Ash mientras él se movía por su estómago dejando pequeños chupones en su piel para finalmente retirar los pantalones de la modelo.

El falso crepitar era lo único que se escuchaba de fondo por sobre las gotas de agua chocando constantemente en el vidrio y los suspiros de Elesa, aunque los húmedos sonidos de los labios de Ash al hacer contacto en su piel sonaban igualmente. Su lengua se resbalaba por su piel en una línea ondulada hacia arriba, pasando por su tórax, pecho aún cubierto, clavícula y depositando pequeños besos en su camino, hasta en sus hombros, eso hasta volver a su cuello y luego volvió a besarla en sus rojos labios. Ese fue el momento que Elesa aprovechó para poner una mano en su pecho para empujarlo hacia arriba y luego caer ella sobre él para devolverle todo lo que Ash le había dado. Rió un poco, manteniendo contacto visual junto con su sonrisa perfecta y esta vez fueron sus labios los que se pasearon por el pecho desnudo de Ash mientras sus ojos azules sólo le incitaban a atraparla contra el suelo una vez más, pero por ahora, la dejaría continuar.

Sus pequeñas y finas manos delineaban los brazos de Ash a los costados de su cuerpo mientras ella subía un poco y mordía débilmente en la piel de su cuello y hombros, siguió así unos momentos, hasta que Ash se irguió para sentarse y se levantó de la alfombra mientras Elesa lo veía curiosa sentada en el suelo y las manos en el espacio entre sus piernas flexionadas hacia atrás. Ash estiró su mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse, quien aceptó, aún sin ver las intenciones de Ash quien aún con su mano en alto se dirigió al sofá y se sentó con ella sobre sus piernas y ahí prosiguieron besándose.

Las manos de Ash en su espalda se movían de arriba a abajo pasando por su posterior de vez en cuando, dando fuertes agarrones y prosiguiendo su camino mientras las manos de Elesa se encontraban en su quijada para levantar el rostro de Ash, para encontrarse con el suyo y conectar sus labios una vez más.

\- Aprovecha... esta... oportunidad - Decía la modelo entre besos - Estarás con una de las mujeres más bellas y reclamadas del mundo.

\- Créeme que disfrutaré esto casi tanto como te haré disfrutar a ti.

\- Me gusta como suena eso.

* * *

\- Su móvil empezó a sonar mientras vibraba, le tomó unos segundos reaccionar, agradecía no haberse quitado los pantalones la noche anterior, apagó la alarma, bostezó y se sentó en la cama de sábanas negras mientras tallaba sus ojos para despertarse. Se quitó las sábanas de encima y colocó sus pies en el frío suelo negro, observó las paredes rojas que no había terminado de apreciar la noche anterior, el cuarto, estaba básicamente vacío, únicamente con la cama y una estantería en la pared más alejada junto a un escritorio de vidrio, la puerta al baño estaba en la misma pared que el cabezal de la cama, y a unos pies del otro extremo estaba el muro que dejaba un espacio directamente a la sala de estar con la pared externa en el mismo largo ventanal, donde aún caían gotas torrencialmente, caminó hasta la puerta negra del baño y entró aún bostezando.

Losas blancas, luces, un enorme espejo, una ducha de lozas negras y demás implementos de cerámica negra; unas pequeñas estanterías negras rodeaban el espejo del que salían un par de focos. Miró su reciente despertado y relajado rostro en el espejo bajando sus párpados inferiores con un dedo para abrir un poco sus ojos, bostezó una vez más y se lavó la cara. Tras ver un poco sin encontrar su cepillo, tomó agua y se limpió la boca como pudo, sonrió al espejo ya un poco más despierto y se quedó unos segundos observando su figura en el espejo mientras apretaba los músculos en su pecho y brazos mientras hacía un par de poses con su reflejo; una vez satisfecho, se apoyó en la pared a su espalda de frías lozas blancas y sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo - ¿Qué diablos hago yo despierto a las ocho de la mañana? - No pudo evitar preguntarse, revisó si tenía alguna llamada, mensaje o lo que sea sin revisar y se dio la vuelta a salir, sosteniendo los pantalones de jean azul marino un tanto sueltos al no tener su correa, bastó con meter una mano en su bolsillo para que se mantuviesen donde debían. Entonces un fuerte sonido se escuchó, una voz cantando una simple frase "Give Me What I Ne-e-e-ed" seguido de un tono musical con coros de voces y música pop digital, reconocible como la canción que tendía a sonar en el gimnasio de ciudad Nimbasa. Ash se dirigió rápidamente para apagar el sonido al living y siguiendo de donde provenía el sonido, llegó a la chaqueta de Elesa colgando al respaldo del sofá, metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó un teléfono, claramente, mejor, más grande, más delgado, de pantalla más grande, más limpio y más nuevo que el suyo donde aparecían cuatros cosas "Llamada Entrante" "Jane" y dos botones seguidos de líneas verdes y rojas para deslizarlos según qué hacer con la llamada, Ash contestó - ¿Sí?

Se demoraron unos segundos en responder y cuando lo hicieron, una chica respondió insegura - ¿S.…Señorita Elesa?

\- Ah, no, perdón, la señorita Elesa aún se encuentra reposando.

\- Ah... Ya veo - Respondió lentamente como tomando tiempo a procesar - Normalmente estaría despierta a esta hora, pero mejor así. Me llamó Jane y soy parte del staff personal de la señorita Elesa, llamábamos para decirle que la sesión de hoy se suspenderá debido a la inesperada lluvia y que habría que aplazar el itinerario un día ¿podría dejar con usted ese recado?

\- Claro, ya me encargó de entregarle el mensaje.

\- Muchas gracias - Dijo, Ash agarrando el teléfono aún sin colgar la llamada, esperando unos segundos por si todavía iban a decir algo más, pero sólo escucho uno agudos gritos de emoción de distintas mujeres y comentarios que iban desde "¡La Señorita estuvo con alguien!" a "¿Qué tan digno de ella será?", Ash solo cortó, dejó el celular donde lo encontró y volvió a la habitación, no sin antes tomar su correa que estaba por el suelo y colocársela. Volvió al cuarto y observó como debajo de las sábanas, estaba una delgada y bella chica de cabello largo, negro, con la mitad del cuerpo inferior cubierta por las sabanas, durmiendo plácidamente, su piel entera era pálida, su maquillaje parecía no haberse movido en lo absoluto, abrazando el espacio vacío en la cama donde antes estaba él, aún llevaba la ropa que se había quitado la noche anterior, Su ropa interior y el peto delgado de tirantes sin nada debajo. No iba a despertarla, solo para decirle que tenía el día libre, así que fue a la cama, se acostó con ella y abrazándola de vuelta, se dedicó a dormir un poco más.


End file.
